


A Valentine for Vasquez

by Shadhavar1126 (Chimera428)



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Character Study, F/F, I Don't Even Know, Presidential Analyst - Freeform, Valentine's Day, crack!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 17:40:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7901758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chimera428/pseuds/Shadhavar1126
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone deserves a valentine on valentine's day right? Even the DEO Analyst Vasquez..</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Valentine for Vasquez

**Author's Note:**

  * For [octoplods](https://archiveofourown.org/users/octoplods/gifts).



> This is crack... this is trash..... I blame [@Octoplods](http://supergaysupercat.tumblr.com/) for this gem for one simple reason:
> 
> O:"OK QUESTION. LIKE. if you got supercat, and generaldanvers, and majorly judging you... WHO IS VASQUEZ GETTING SOME FROM?????
> 
> Me: .............shit. lol, uhm.......the president?
> 
> O: THE PRESIDENT

Vasquez took a deep breath logging off her screen so the next DEO agent could take over. She glanced to the clock, taking note of the time and knowing everyone else was no doubt enjoying the holiday. She had no problem working it, not as if she had anywhere to be. In fact she never minded working any holidays. It was what made her a great Secret Service Agent prior to her tenure in the DEO. Her immediate family were retired, she had no siblings and no significant others.

Lately it had seemed everyone around her had managed to find someone, especially after that whole Myriad debacle and in truth gave her a small swell of pride to be able to take care of those who considered her family. Alex and Astra made sure to include her in their morning runs or workouts, Supergirl, or Kara as she had been told to call her outside of work always made sure to invite her to game night or dinner with her sister and media mogul girlfriend.

Even Lucy, which honestly that one took the cake. She had gotten really attached to the Alura hologram only for all of them to find out when it was destroyed that it was never actually a hologram. It was some projection of the real Alura who had been stuck in her own escape pod struggling to make it to Earth after it had been damaged by Krypton's explosion. Regardless, the co-director spent as much time as any of them at the facility and she always made sure to include her in any endeavor she was tried to explain or help Alura experience.

The director was no different, he tried to assign her to the alpha shift, so she was included with all of them. He brought her extra pieces of pie or cookies Eliza made for him. She was always fed, given gifts, invited to holiday parties, movie nights, game nights, workouts, field assignments, you name it she was included. She wasn't ungrateful, that was certain. She'd always been a sort of loner and hadn't realized what being an only child and a lack of siblings, a big household, or a large group of friends, you always saw on tv or something felt like until she didn't anymore.

It was fantastic to be a part of something so, grandiose if that were even the right word. Aliens, holograms, government agents, scientists and everything in between and they all forged this fantastic little family unit. She just happened to be the odd man out as it were. Which really didn't hit her until days like today, on her down time, when instead of going home to her loft apartment she bunked down in the DEO barracks.

Luckily one of the perks of apparently being part of the superfamily and alpha team is you got your own quarters if you wanted to stay building side. The Directors did it often enough, as did some of the others on rough days or nights when their super powered partners were down for the count. Course with so many of them involved in the DEO now that came fewer and farther between.

Vasquez, shrugged out of her westpoint sweater, turning her communicator off as she shouldered into her quarters, stopping short when she saw the ribbon of hearts taped to the wall and all the cards set on the small night stand. She couldn't help but smile, setting her earpiece down and tossing her sweater on the bed to look them over.

She easily saw Kara's by her choice in Snoopy on the cover dancing with Woodstock, what surprised her more was Cat's signature beside Kara's on the inside. Astra and Alex had left her one, just a simple red heart with their names, as did Lucy and Alura which was embellished in flowers and some type of lace edge and then Hank and Eliza set inside a minuscule basket filled with confections for her to enjoy.

Vasquez snagged one of the foil wrapped chocolates, untucking it from its secured wrap before popping it into her mouth and standing back up, reminding herself she would have to tell all of them thank you tomorrow. She checked her weapons, ensuring all safeties were locked before securing them in their holsters and removing her belt and back up piece, placing them in the drawer of her nightstand.

The thunk of her boots was next as she padded around and started a hunt for pants more comfortable to sleep in than her tactical set. With the first drawer she scoured through she actually caught sight of her badge from before her time here at the DEO. She had kept the ID, which wasn't standard regulation, but given the DEO's need for secrecy when actually engaging the public she had been authorized to keep it.

Susan was back down on the corner of her bed again, opening up the holder and thumbing her Secret Service Agent badge recalling a time when she had been on the Presidential detail. Even now she considered what would have happened if she hadn't taken the opportunity presented to her with the DEO. How tumultuous the current run for the POTUS' re-election had become without her around, and how much worse it would have been if she stayed.

She let out a dark sigh, tossing the thing back up into the drawer before letting herself lean back until she was stretched out on the bed, legs still hanging off the corner as she thought about the last time she ran the line. It was a fall day, a chill in DC which wasn't unusual, the leaves were already turning and Halloween was just around the corner. She ran beside the POTUS for ten miles and never once felt winded, not with those sky blue eyes looking over at her every so often from the window.

Susan closed her eyes and could swear she could smell the sharp cut of the President's perfume as she took her hand and helped her out of the limo, willingly becoming the woman's human shield without question. Her touch found her shoulder, lingered at her back as they moved, she actually reached up and rubbed a hand over her eyes as she recalled how tactile that woman could be. And eventually how Susan saw no other way than to take the position offered her at the DEO, it was still overseen by POTUS but not in such close quarter or contact.

That had been four years ago, nearly, four years when she had started something and for the love of her country and what she felt in every fiber of her being the woman willing to lead said country needed to be. And it was someone without Vasquez in her life.

Her little makeshift family could keep their aliens, scientists, media queens and not so holographic beings. Try having an affair with the POTUS and keeping that to yourself and be ruined by it at the same time.

There was a knock at her door.

“Yeah.” She didn't bother sitting up, both hands over her face as she rubbed the images away before pulling herself up as she heard it close again.

“By all means don't get up if you're comfortable like that.”

Susan shot up from the bed an instant later, nearly taking out the small dresser in the process. “Diana! Ma'am, Madam...”

The brunette in question raised a high brow, she was dressed down, as much as one could be all things considered. “Susan.”

“What're, you, I thought, shouldn't you be at Camp David or something.”

“A very good friend of mine, who happens to be co-running this little organization told me you'd be here.”

“Oh.”

The woman stepped closer seeing Susan swallow and glance down at herself really wishing she had either gone home or gotten here a little bit later and wasn't standing in a DEO issue tank top, tac pants and socks.

“Is it that disappointing?”

“No Ma'-”

“Diana.”

Susan curled her hand into a fist at the request, swallowing the urge to call her by her title. “No, Diana, it's not disappointing at all. Just unexpected, very unexpected.”

Diana stepped closer, looking the other woman over a moment. “You've kept busy.”

Susan nodded, not sure what part of that all the other woman was referring. “Why're you here?”

“Because.” She closed the space between them, reaching up and finally tipping Susan's chin up to meet her eyes. “It's Valentine's Day. Everyone deserves their Valentine on Valentine's Day.” She whispered before leaning closer and kissing the agent.


End file.
